Burning Sun
by The Great Harvester
Summary: Philippines O.C.! The life of Philippines and everyone around.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay, I'm using my Philippine O.C also some characters could be OOC and stuff like that **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT O.C. PHILIPPINES AND THE STORY ANYTHING ELSE NO JUST NO**

**

* * *

**

Philippines P.O.V

I stared at the ceiling having just woken up, thinking should I get up or go back to sleep? Sighing, I slowly got myself out of the bed just in case I would feel sleepy again but I didn't, instead it made me feel more awake. I glanced around the room just to make sure that no one was in it, it's actually pretty scary when you wake up in the middle of the night and there's France in your room wearing nothing but a rose covering his private parts… never mind that, I'm still trying to get that image out of my head. I looked at the clock it read 5:20 am, its still to early to get up with another sigh I went to the window, obviously it was still dark the night lamps lit the dark streets, although some were off _'must be broken'_ I'll have to tell some people about that. There were some school buses that were travelling down the road, the drivers looking like they haven't had a good night's sleep in a while and some of the students were still asleep.

"kawawa naman sila, ang aga pa (I pity them, its still to early)" I said to no one in particular, I fixed the small blanket around my shoulders. I turned away from the window and went to the bookshelf, I picked up a book I left there last night it was "El Filibusterismo" I was on chapter 13 even though I've read this book a hundred times I've never gotten tired of it, it reminded me when I was still a colony of Spain, but I won't dwell on that. I looked at the clock again it read 6:01, did I really take a long time in thinking about the book? I placed the book back in its proper place, grabbed the Starbucks planner Kuya Alfred gave me. I went to today's date and looked at what I wrote, all that was written there was that I have to go to America because he was hosting the next world conference. I quickly placed the planner and immediately went to my closet and placed out the clothes that I was going to wear and going to bring. I went out of the room as soon as I went out the smell of food hit my nose _'smells nice' _I followed the smell towards the dining room.

A maid went up to me and said "Amo, magandang umaga po sa inyo, handa na po yung pagkain ninyo ("Good morning Master, your food is now ready)" She pointed to the table and all the food on it "Maraming salamat, Maria may mga damit na hinanda ko sa taas paki impake, pupunta ako sa isang pulong sa America (Thanks, Maria I got some clothes ready, please pack them for me I'm going to a meeting in America)" She immediately went out of the room. I sat down by table and began to eat there was pandesal, hotdog and the normal food you see at breakfast. I washed down the last of the food with mango juice. "Thanks for the food" I said while standing up, I went out of the dining room and went again to my room to get changed. First of all, I have to get my flight ready I grabbed my cell phone when it suddenly rang, 'Japan' was written on the screen

"Hello" I said into the phone "_Good morning firipin-san" _"Good morning Japan, what do you need?" I asked while putting my cell phone between my ear and my shoulder so I could still talk to Japan while packing some of my stuff _"Um... well right you're going to Amerika for the world conference?"_ "Yeah Of course I am" _"well… do you mind if I take the airplane rid with you?" _ "Sure, I don't mind, I'll meet you at what airport?" I answered back, while placing some books in the suitcase _"Thank you very much, firipin-san, meet me at Narita International Airport"_ "Ok, but it might take at least six hours, or so" _"I'm fine with that I'll see you soon, firipin-san" _ "Kay, Bye" with that Japan hung up.

* * *

I'm now at Ninoy Aquino International Airport and I'm just waiting for the Jet to be ready. A guard went up to me and said "Sir, your flight is ready please head over to the plane" "Thanks" The guard went away after that. I grabbed my suitcase and went over to where the plane was, I got on the plane, sat down and strapped on the seatbelt. The P.A turned on and a voice came out _"Magandang umaga sa inyo, ako si Manuel Velasco ako ang magiging kapitan niyo sa araw na ito, at kasama ko si Buy Alquino ang inyong co-kapitan at pupunta tayo sa Narita International Airport at iyun ay nahahanap sa japan, Good morning to you all, I'm Manuel Velasco and I'm your Captain for today…"_ I didn't bother to listen to the rest; I've been through this a lot of times already. The airplane began to move as we were getting ready to take-off; and then finally we were off. A few attendants offered me something to eat but I didn't take any. There was some relaxing music being played, and it began to take affect, I was beginning to feel drowsy…..

* * *

A few jetlags later I woke up, I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes and it worked. "Um, excuse me would you like something to drink?" an attendant asked me "Um…Yeah, coffee, two teaspoons of creamer, and a teaspoon of sugar please" I said towards the attendant, and she went to the cart to mix the coffee. "Here you go, your coffee" The attendant handed the cup to me "Thanks" and with that the attendant went away, I drank the coffee while looking out the window; the clouds passing us by and making weird shapes, not long I saw land, the P.A turned on again and Manuel's voice blasting out of it " Good day, We are now almost at Narita and we are about to land in a few minutes" I looked at the window and I saw the city getting bigger and bigger and we were finally descending onto the runway, after the airplane stopped. I told the captain and the co-captain what to do, refill the fuel and get some more resources and stuff like that. I went out of the airplane, and I went into the airport to look for Japan…

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAND CHAPTER 1 IS DONE! DON'T FORGET! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of Burning Sun!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis powers Hetalia and any real life places in anyway, just the story and Philippine O.C. so please don't sue**

**

* * *

**

Philippines P.O.V

I saw Japan at the departure area and I was going to surprise him but Japan easily saw me, well I suppose when you trip and start shooting off curses in Filipino someone would easily see you. Japan made his way to me looking worried, carrying his suitcase (which I suppose the guards didn't take away from him) "Firipin-san, are you alright?" he asked bending down offering his hand to help me "Yeah, I'm fine" I took Japan's hand and stood up, trying to ignore the stares of the other people in the air plane. I saw a little girl ask her dad "パパ何人が言ったの?" and the dad just shook his head "Don't mind them firipin-san" Japan said as I dusted myself off _'easy for you to say'_ I thought to myself.

Me and Japan sat down on the seats across each other "Thanks again Firipin-san" Japan said handing me the coffee cup that I haven't finished to me "No need to thank me, I just wanted to help" I finished the coffee in one gulp although it wasn't hot anymore it was still good. The Airplane started again, the same message as a while ago played but this time it was also in Japanese. The plane finally took off, after a we reached a higher altitude the belt sign dinged and it turned off. I stood up and Japan's head shot up "e-eh, don't mind me, I'm just going to do something" Japan nodded and went back to his book, wait... when did he get a book out? never mind, I probably wasn't paying attention.

I went to the flight attendants and told them that they should get the food ready, I don't know about Japan but I am hungry, but they told me to wait a bit.

* * *

Japan P.O.V

having found out from the co-pilot that we were some where above the pacific ocean, it was also already nightfall. I went back to my seat and I saw Firipin-san sleeping on his seat..._ 'he looks kinda-' _ There was a small bump then the P.A turned on _"Good evening, please get back to your seats and fasten your seat belts cause we are going experience some Jet lags"_ I quickly sat down, as I was about to fasten my seatbelt I noticed that he hasn't fastened his own. Sighing I stood up and fastened his seatbelt for him, and then fastened mine. The pilot was right as there were a few jet lags but they weren't much of a bother. I didn't bother to continue to read because the continuous Jet lags would only give me a headache. An attendant came up to me

"Sir, would you like something to eat?"

"Yes"

"Fish, chicken, beef or pork meal?"

"I'll take the fish meal and Kabusecha tea if you have any, please" The attendant nodded and placed the meal and the tea on the table. "Sir-" The attendant was now trying to wake up firipin-san, _'If I remember correctly he doesn't like being woken up'_ "He'll wake up when he's hungry"I told the attendant. She stopped shaking him, nodded, then went away.

The food was delicious, and the tea was really calming. The lights dimmed and the attendant gave me a pillow and blanket, I thanked her then she placed a pillow behind firipin-san's head and wrapped the blanket around him, She took the cup and the utensils with her. I did the same thing the attendant do to firipin-san, with the pillow behind my head and the blanket wrapped around me I started to feel drowsy, my eyelids beginning to feel heavy _'hopefully we reach Amerika soon' _ I fell asleep.

* * *

**And its done! sorry if my translations are wrong, the chapter is to short, any spelling and grammatical errors, and if I'm Redundant.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaho~ thanks to the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT STORY AND PHILIPPINE O.C**

**

* * *

**

Philippines P.O.V

"Wake up… hey Japan, Wake up" I said while shaking his shoulder, or what is his shoulder. His entire body was covered by a blanket, which was then pooling at his lap. "Ngh…" well that's a sign that he's waking up. A few more shakes later he finally woke up "Firipin-san what's going on?" Japan said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"We're going to land soon; I just wanted to let you know"

"Thanks" he replied while removing the blanket from his lap and the pillow behind him. "Japan here, give me that" I said while reaching my hands out to grab the pillow and blanket, he nodded and handed it to me. I thanked him and went to look for an attendant.

_Flashback_

_We were still travelling and I woke up a while ago, eating the food I was given. I stared at the out the window again, staring at the ever changing clouds… 'To boring' I grabbed a random book from my bag, opened it up and began to read it._

_The 'book' (more or less just a bunch of paper bundled together with a per clip) was "The Call of Cthulhu__" Kuya America gave it to me and suggested that I read it and that I should tell me how it the story went, he said he wasn't able to finish it when I asked him why he said he was to busy to read it, but Kuya Canada told me that Kuya America didn't even manage to go through page 25, because he was scared. when I was visiting Kuya England I asked him if Kuya America was really busy when he was trying to read the story, he asked me why I thought of him first I replied with that I always saw them together (and that they always disappeared together to). Kuya England was really mad? When I said that._

_"keep quiet you bloody... don't you dare tell anyone what me and America do-" "but I never said anything about what the two of you did, and the two of you do something together? but wha-" before I could finish Australia went inside the room and grabbed my shoulder and then steered me out of the room shouting over his shoulder "don't mind him, Arthur!" I looked at Kuya England and he was all red in the face "but what do they do-" "never you mind, Phili" he and I were out at the hall, he closed the door and sighed "Australia, why did you do that? I was asking Kuya England something important!" He shook his head and sighed "You're as clueless as ever I see, what you don't know won't hurt you, so don't ask him that" "Fine. but do YOU know what they do?" "I'll tell you but not here Arthur might hear, let's go upstairs" _

_"Alright, come here I'll tell you" I went over to where he was, bent down and then whispered... "putanginanamanto... THEY DO WHAT!" "Ow! don't shout!" he told me while rubbing his ear "I'll never look at those two the same way again" I whispered to myself while shuddering. "Just don't think about it to much" he said while patting my shoulders in a reassuring way "and I'm coming with you to Denmark's house Kay'?" "Okay"_

* * *

Now, me and Japan are in front of the airport waiting for our ride to pick us up. "Japan, do you know who's going to pick us up?" I asked while placing my bag on the floor, to give my arms a rest. "well, Feliciano said-" Japan was cut off when a black car parked in front of us nearly knocking me down. "Oi! Kiku! Phili! how have ya been!" Prussia said as he exited the car and went over to us. "We're fine kuya" I said while heading over where the trunk was, when Prussia grabbed the bags and placed it in the trunk "kuay, sayo to? ang ganda naman." I saw that Japan was already at the front seat with his seatbelt on and he was looking a bit nervous. "Of course its mine! Its awesome isn't it? Mattie gave it to me as a present, because I'm Awesome". I nodded then went in the car with Prussia following, he started the engine and sped off into the horizon, literally.

He was speeding, looking at the speedometer, he was going at 90mph...he was barely dodging the cars and even making a few cars stop, some of the drivers even went out and started shouting curses at us "Yeah, well up yours!" he shouted out the window and gave them the finger, which resulted in more shouts.

"Gi-gilbert-san, p-please s-s-slow down! you might get caught by the police!"

"I won't get caught! I'm way to awesome for the law to catch anyway!" "Um... Kuya, one car dead ahead.."

"GILBERT-SAN!"

* * *

After managing to reach the hotel without any major injuries, me and Japan managed to exit the car without falling to the floor "I'll just go and park the car, see ya!" and with that he zoomed off. Going inside the hotel, some bellboys, took our bags and told us that they were going to bring it to our rooms. There were already a few other nations in the lobby chatting with each other. There was Russia looking at the Sunflower with Belarus beside him trying to get his attention, Latvia talking to Sealand, Poland playing with Lithuania's hair who was the closest to us "Liet, you would like so like totally look good in a..." "but, Felilks..." and Greece and Turkey were arguing, Turkey looked over then walked over to us and with Greece following Turkey said "Japan! who do you like the most?" "Um... I well, um... look over there!" Japan pointed at something to the left and the two did look and so did I and there was a box there and 'XS condoms' was written on it...ok.

"I'll see you guys later" I said while waving to the three of them, I walked over to where the reception area was when I hit something which made me fall on the floor, which was not soft I can tell you that "ow!" "Phili, I'm sorry can you get up?" I looked up and saw that it was...Kuya Canada? "Ah, kuya ok lang ako (I'm fine, big brother)" I stood up and dusted myself off. "Phili, when did you arrive?" Kuya asked

"Just a while ago, I arrived here with Japan and Kuya Prussia brought us here using his car and-" "Wait, Gilbert brought you here?" I nodded in response "do you know where he is now?" "he said he was going to park the car, but I don't know where the parking is." "Ok, thanks Phili" Kuya Canada turned and went to where the elevators were but before he left I swear I heard him say muttering something like "Hungary is in my room trying to look for you". I looked over to where Kuya was going with a questioning look. I managed to get the key to my room which was 3512 and from what I heard there weren't enough rooms so some countries had to bunk with each other, so that's why Kuya Canada and Kuya Prussia are together. after managing to get inside the elevator with Cuba who left at the 21'st floor, It reached the 35th. _'let's see 01, 05, 09... here we are 3514' _I opened the door, my bags were already there. I checked around the room it was a pretty standard room and it only had a single bed, which means that I'm not gonna have a roommate. I unpacked my bag to check if everything was there and it was. I decided to change clothes from my navy blue shirt-silver jacket-and dark brown pants to an overly size T-shirt and shorts. I plopped down on the bed, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, skimming through the channels there was nothing good on right now.

* * *

There were two short knocks on my door, then another then... "Phili! open up it's me! da-ze!" _'da-ze? wait... that sounds awfully familiar'_ I thought to myself.I opened the door and Korea was there "Korea, what are you doing here? don't you have your own room?" he nodded "Yeah, well Big bro threw me out when I claimed-" I covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence, I already know what he was going to say and I didn't need to hear it "da-ze?" "do you want to stay here until you can get back inside you and Kuya's room?" he nodded "well, Okay then! come in" he went inside the room placing the bag by the bed and then jumped on the bed. "Ah~ this is so comfortable, da-ze" he said while grabbing one of my pillows and hugging it. "That's nice, please move I need space to yo know" "Alright, da-ze" he rolled to the other side "there you go space, da-ze" "Thanks" I plopped down on the bed and began to channel surf again but still, nothing good was on so I turned it off. "Aww, why did you turn it off? da-ze" "There was nothing good on, and korea?" "hm?" "do you know who else is here in the hotel? I only saw a few people in the lobby" "Hm... let's see, da-ze" he said while hugging the pillow again "Vash and his sister are here, they're both sharing a room, da-ze. meimei and Hong Kong are sharing a room which has big bro angry. I saw Italy; both of them, Spain, and Germany arrive together. da-ze" "That must have been one heck of a flight" "most likely. Let's see, Austria, Hungary and Prussia arrived together... and I don't really know who else is here, but I suppose we're all here, da-ze" "huh, it seems so. But have you seen Kuya-" but when I looked over at him he was already asleep. "Thanks a lot, Korea" I pushed him a bit which caused him to fall. I know I can't lift him up to the bed so I grabbed some extra blankets and laid them over him to make sure he won't catch a cold. I turned off the lights and looked over my bed "Good night, Korea"

* * *

**End chapter 3! sorry if it's to short. Its exam week so, yeah. **

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Sorry for not having updated. I was really busy.**

**Thanks a million to the people who have reviewed! Love you lots~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis powers Hetalia and any real life places in anyway. Just the story and Philippine O.C. **

* * *

The tune of the song 'Seishoujo Ryouiki' was playing, echoing in Philippines room. He stirred from under the sheets trying to stay asleep "hmm…" he grumbled "dammit, I knew I should've turned the alarm off" he sat up yawning; Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he grabbed his cell phone from the side table and turned the alarm off, he looked at the time; it read 7:36 am. Looking at the screen there was a notice telling him that he received a message, the message was from America:_"Hey Phili! How was your flight! I'm coming over there around sometime today! Maybe you'll see me at the meeting!"_ sighing he placed his Phone back down "grabe naman si kuya o" looking at the other side, Korea was sprawled over the floor sleeping. The blanket that was covering him was now at his side and he was mumbling things about China and Japan. Philippines walked to the dresser and changed clothes, telling himself _'I know there's a buffet downstairs, and I am pretty hungry. Oh well, might as well go down there early and eat~ and I might see, the other nations to~'_. Zipping his jacket up a bit, he knelt down beside Korea and shook him "Korea, Korea wake up its time to eat" he turned a bit before sitting up "nyeh~ Phili, why'd you wake me up? Da-ze" he rubbed his eyes and looked around him "and why am I on the floor? Da-ze" "eh? Ah, right" Philippines stood up to give Korea some room "you fell down the bed (even though I was the one who pushed you off)…" Korea grabbed the blanket and gave it to Philippines "Well, why didn't you try and lift me to the bed? Da-ze" Philippines placed the blankets on the bed and said "do you know how much you weigh? I know very well, that I can't lift you so I didn't bother… and don't give me that look! At least I covered you with a blanket" he shouted at Korea who was looking at him in a questioning way, "For your information I weigh 150 pounds and that's pretty light, and anyway thanks for covered me with a blanket, da-ze" he hugged Philippines, who hugged back and said while blushing a bit "Whatever, now go and change. We're going down to the buffet area~" he was now pushing Korea to the bathroom for him to change "Okay, but I didn't bring any clothes with me when I went to your room, which means we have to go to me and big bro's room first! da-ze". Philippines grabbed Korea's hand and pulled him to the door "let's go to your room then."

The two of them were walking through the hall looking for Korea's room. "What was your room no. again?" Philippines asked Korea whose hand was still in Philippines'. Who was dragging him along, "Why are you hurrying? We still have a few more hours you know, da-ze" Philippines stopped and turned his head to face Korea and said "because, There's a buffet downstairs! And I'm hungry." Korea's cow lick perked up the same thing happened to his mood "Really? There's a buffet? Da-ze" "Yup! Now, room number" "3523, da-ze" "You mean we've been going in the wrong direction!"In response Korea just grabbed Philippines' hand and ran to where his room was.

"Ok, here we are da-ze" Korea said standing in front of the door to his room proudly. "How about I knock, Korea. Kuya might still be mad at you" "You're right! Da-ze" He stepped to the side to give Philippines, he knocked and almost immediately China opened the door "Ah, Phili come in, what are you doing here aru?" Philippines went inside the room with Korea following suit "Well, Korea went to my room saying '_aniki threw me out da-ze '_so I had him stay in my room" "Sorry for the trouble, aru." "Its fine really, I just brought him here so he could change his clothes" Korea ran to China and grabbed his hand "Aniki likes me right? That's why he let me back in right? Da-ze" "Y-yeah of course, aru" "YAY! Aniki likes me! Just wait Phili, I'll change da-ze" "Why don't you sit down… I'll go and check up on him, just to make sure he won't steal any of my stuff, aru."

While waiting for Korea to finish changing, Philippines went to the living room, not noticing that Hong Kong and Taiwan were already in the room. "Phili! How are you?" Taiwan asked when she suddenly hugged Philippines torso "I'm fine Taiwan" he replied while patting her head. She let go of him and dragged him to where the couch was and made him sit down right next to Hong Kong who was reading a book, she then sat at Philippines left. An awkward silence fell between them, besides the flipping of the pages of Hong Kong's book "Hey Hong Kong, what book are you reading?" Taiwan asked "I already told you what the book is" Taiwan pouted "fine…meanie" Hong Kong sighed and went back to reading his book _'I knew I should've just gone straight to the buffet'_ Philippines thought to himself, sighing. The sound of crashing, aru's and da-ze's could be occasionally heard. "What's taking them so long?" he asked to no one in particular "You know how Korea acts around Sensei" Hong Kong replied to Philippines in a deadpan voice, thinking he was the one who Philippines was talking to "how come you came with Korea here? I thought he was staying with sensei" Hong Kong asked, placing his book down.

Philippines P.O.V

'Crap... this is bad, what should I tell him?' "Ah well-" I tried to reply but, the two of them were staring at me. Taiwan's eyes were shining with a glint that looked recognizable, something I've seen from ate... then I felt something intensify beside me, it was Hong Kong's stare which was getting darker and darker but he still kept his face straight. 'I'm stuck in a really bad place' the silence was broken when Korea barged in the room with Kuya behind him "Sorry for the delay da-ze!"

China looked around probably noticing the awkwardness between us said "Taiwan, Hong Kong, Philippines let's go down to the buffet already, aru" I immediately stood up and walked over to where they were standing "eh! But Phili didn't tell us why Korea wasn't here!" Taiwan said to Kuya with interest and the weird glint in her eyes was still there. "I slept with Phili last nigh-" Korea wasn't able to finish his sentence because Hong Kong hit him on the head with his book "Ow! Why'd you do that Hong-" he didn't finish again as Hong Kong's was staring, no glaring at Korea which was scary and said "闭嘴，韩国 (Bì zuǐ, hánguó) "Hong Kong! Why did you do that aru that was uncalled for-" China asked but didn't continue as Hong Kong went out of the room slamming the door behind him "what's wrong with Hong Kong, Kuya?" I asked Kuya China who I used as a wall. Taiwan skipped over to us saying

"We'll go ahead then; we'll talk to Hong Kong about his behaviour. Come on Korea" she grabbed Korea's wrist and dragged him out "but I wanna go with aniki and Phili, da-ze" I heard Korea say as the two of them went out of the room. "Well, now that the two of them are gone... I'll tell you, ever since you have been going to the western nation's houses more than his he has been getting a bit more, how would I say this... touchy? Aru" Kuya explained "Oh, I see..." 'So it was my fault that Hong Kong's like that'

"Don't worry about it! Tell him that I'll work more at his place than the other nations! Kay?" I told Kuya rather enthusiastically, and then I ran off towards the exit.

China's P.O.V

"But that wasn't what I meant, aru" I shook my head and grabbed the card used as the key and then went out myself. I walked to where the elevators were, not surprisingly none of them were there anymore. The doors opened and I went in, I noticed that some of the other nations were also going down to the buffet, although they were all noisy... the elevator finally stopped and all of us went out. Seeing Russia, who isn't that hard to miss I ducked behind a plant, but... that plan failed "Oh, China what are you doing here?" Russia was beside me and was right in my face and to be honest .FRIGHTENING

"AIYAAAAA!11! What are you doing here you devil!Aru!" I shouted nearly startling all the other nations around. "My, China you haven't changed at all have you? I just asked you what you were doing, and hopefully; you're preparing to be one with me~ China, let's go eat together~" Russia grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards wherever he was eating "let go! Aru" I shouted but Russia just smiled at me "Jii, Jii~" We walked a little bit further until we heard a sound going "_Nii-san, nii-san"_ at which Russia froze and I looked to where he was looking and it was Belarus the crazy sister of his looking murderous and holding knives and I had a feeling she was going to throw them at me. Luckily, Russia let go of my hand and I ran as fast as I can away from them before any part of my body suddenly became pierced with knives.

Philippines P.O.V

I heard Kuya China's screams from where as I was sitting and I was beginning to worry about him. If I remember correctly the only person who he called devil or demon was Russia. Oh, well If those two decide to become one, then I'll have to support them~ although I wonder what Belarus would do to Kuya though… and the dress… Kuya would look so good in a dress!

"Hey! Philippines! Are you okay? You're spacing out!" "Se-Sealand I-I think you-you should stop that" I opened my eyes and I saw Sealand and Latvia. Sealand was shaking my shoulder while Latvia was beside him telling him to stop. "Good Morning to you to Sealand. Hi Latvia, I suppose you're here to eat like most of us?" I asked the two of them as they seated themselves. "Of Course we are! The food selection is really wide! Right Latvia?" Sealand turned to Latvia who was shaking really hard

"Ah, yes M-Mr. Ame-merica really pulled out a-all the st-stops…and-" "Yeah, America actually placed nearly everyone's favourite dishes in the buffet!" I chuckled, knowing Kuya America he probably would have done something like that. "Hey, Phili! I'm gonna have you eat some of the best Sealandish food there is! Let's go Latvia!" "Is there even such a thing as Sealandish food?-" I tried to protest but Sealand pushed me out of my chair and began pushing me towards the food, with Latvia trailing behind us "Se-Sealand.. Please wait for me!"

_Meanwhile at the Girl's table…_

Hungary, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Taiwan, and Monaco were all sitting and discussing something together. "Excellent! If this keeps up then his suitors will be sure to arrive~" Hungary said a bit to excitedly and loudly that the people who were sitting at the other table were shooting them curious looks. "Ms. Hungary please control yourself" said Monaco, as she was getting worried at all the looks they were getting. "Sorry Monaco, I can't help myself. When something gets this good you know you can't help but get excited" Hungary replied while looking over to where Philippines was and back to Monaco "I'm sorry but I don't know those feelings" Monaco replied looking a bit more uncomfortable with the other girl nations. "Oh, Lighten up Mona. That's how Hungary is and stops kidding to yourself. You know this is getting good." Belgium was the one this time to talk back to Monaco. "fine, what are we doing here anyway" Monaco asked before taking a bite out of her breakfast, which wasn't looking to good knowing where this conversation will lead to.

"We're here to discuss eligible suitors for Phili~" Taiwan said. Causing Monaco to shiver "a-and you're okay with this Liechtenstein?" Liechtenstein just nodded and smiled "Well, its not that I'm okay with it, its just that I think this is quite nice of Ms. Hungary to do this" _'do you actually know what they're planning to do!'_ Monaco's mind screamed. "So, any decisions yet?" Hungary asked as she passed a piece of paper to everyone "What are we supposed to do with this Ms. Hungary?" Monaco asked as she looked at the other nations who were scribbling things down "Right, you're new here. So, I want you to write down the people who you think are good with Phili, Kay~" Monaco nodded looked at the piece of paper, taking a deep breath she began to write.

"Okay! Time's up! Give me your papers" everyone gave their papers and Hungary began writing down something. Monaco looked at Philippines, who was being force-fed, some of the food that Sealand got. _'Poor Philippines, I hope you know what's gonna happen to you' _Monaco thought to herself. "Okay then, here we have the most common choices: Australia, Spain, America, Hong Kong, Korea, Japan, and Mexico!" Hungary exclaimed "but did Mexico even come? I thought he was to busy" Taiwan asked biting off a piece of dumpling. "Well, if he's not here then he's not. We'll just have to do with these guys" "What are you guys! His fairy godmothers!" Monaco asked "No, but we're the bringers of love and joy to the people who need them the most!" Monaco facepalmed

_Back to Philippines_

After finally finishing all the meals that Sealand said was "Sealandish" which I think is just Kuya England's cooking, maybe a bit better, I breathed a sigh of relief as they left. There were still a few people left in the area that were still eating or chatting with the other countries. I stood up and decided that I should probably go the meeting room now, before it becomes to late. I managed to walk over to the elevators before someone grabbed my shoulder and said "Phili! How are you?"

* * *

**There! Finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry again for the wrong grammars or spelling. Don't forget to click on the review button! And before I leave… **(^J^)


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTENDED EDITION~ AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR~ **

**Thanks a million to the people who have reviewed! Love you lots~ here's the extended edition!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis powers Hetalia and any real life places in anyway. Just the story and Philippine O.C.**

* * *

I turned my head and France was there walking towards me and Seychelles was shaking my shoulder. "Phili! you're finally here!" Seychelles managed to get to me before France did, which was lucky because... well, you know how France acts like. Although I suppose Seychelles won't do any good if France attacks.

"Seychelles I arrived here last night, didn't you hear anything from France or anyone else?" I asked. France was suspiciously getting closer and closer

"Yeah, I heard from Viet, but she didn't say much" Seychelles started fidgeting I noticed a weird aura but I dismissed it "I-I see, but why would she not say anything about me-" I suddenly felt arms grabbing me in a very uncomfortable tight hug

"Ah, Phili~ you really are here, how have you been _mon cheri_?" So it was just France, nothing to worry about, nothing at all. "France! Let go of Phili! you're causing a scene!" Seychelles shouted and pointed causing a lot of people to stare "but Seychells-" I got cut short as France wrapped one of his arms around Seychelles' shoulder and kept his arm around my waist. "Ah, Seychelles you don't have to be jealous of Phili, you are always number one in my heart" I looked over at Seychelles who was turning very red. France's face was also getting very close to her's. Taking this opportunity to get out of his grasp, I tried to pry his hand off my waist but instead he latched on even more.

He let go of Seychelles and suddenly got very close to me "Phili~ you're not getting away from me~ Oh, how my body just burns for me to be insid-" suddenly, France was flying to the great beyond, "see you later Phili!" Seychelles told me while running to where France had landed. I looked to my side and Australia was there cracking his knuckes "That France is really starting to get on my nerves"

He looked at me and smiled "G'day Phili, didn't see you there" I nodded and went inside the recently opened elevator, he followed me in and clicked the ground button before I could. "You didn't have to punch France, you know" I said sighing kissing people is actually pretty normal in my home, if you were close (family close) that is. "I'm not gonna say sorry to that French bastard, and I just saved your bloody ass from sexual harassment" I sighed again looking at the meter thing **(A/N: I'm sorry! I don't know what they're called!) **we were still going pass the 10th floor. "You're starting to sound more and more like kuya England, what did kuya France do to make you so mad?" I asked looking at him, he pondered for a bit before answering

"well, for one thing I don't really hate him it's just..." he stopped for a bit looking confused "It's just?" I asked, the elevator stopped and we went out of the elevator. I saw Taiwan and Korea talking to Hong Kong. "It's just that, he's been violating your personal space more and more and it..." he stopped talking again, his face was turning a shade of red "what's wrong Australia? you're turning red, are you alright?"

**Meanwhile, with Taiwan and Korea...**

"You didn't have to storm off Hong Kong! that was rude!" Taiwan was lecturing Hong Kong, who was just glaring at Korea. Korea however, noticed something or someone else.

"It was just a misunderstanding Hong Kong! Korea didn't exactly sleep with Phili!" Hong Kong's eyebrows raised in surprise "It's true Hong Kong! I would never do that da-ze! America would have my head in an instant da-ze!" Hong Kong sighed and nodded. Taking that as a sign that he believes them, Hong Kong turned and he saw Philippines talking to Australia, in a very lively way. "쓰레기(Crap)" Korea said facepalming. Taiwan and Korea hurriedly went in front of Hong Kong to distract him. Since Korea was taller than Hong Kong he couldn't see much.

"Was that Phili?" Hong Kong asked, "Its just an Illusion Hong Kong!" Taiwan said rather quickly. "Of course it's an illusion! after all, all types of illusions originated from me da-ze!" Korea said hoping to help, but it didn't do much. Hong Kong just sighed and went in the other direction. Taiwan and Korea were now all alone "Let's go Korea before we miss our ride" Taiwan said moving ahead of him. Korea, on the other hand noticed someone else. "You go on ahead da-ze!" he shouted at Korea and began running towards his new prey... Japan.

Hong Kong was waiting for those two to go their own way behind a pillar. He walked to where Philippines and Australia is.

**Back to Philippines!**

"Nothing Phili, and on one thing I don't sound like that old man. You should hear yourself though, you're act like an old man" I sound like an old man! when did that happen? I pouted and said "No. I do not! a-and it would make sense; even if only a little after all, I am older than you." He laughed and patted my head "Now, you look like a little kid" he said "I suppose you are older, in terms of discovery, but I DID get my independence, like what 45 years earlier?" he said smiling.

"Although Phili did declare his, a good 3 years earlier than yours" Hong Kong was the one who said that, he was approaching us and then stood at my other side. "he, well it wasn't recognized by either Spain or America right?" Australia asked which sounded like he was mocking Hong Kong. "please don't bring that up, I already have hard time with Sealand who keeps on asking me to tell my history to him" The two suddenly became quiet, not that Hong Kong wasn't quiet enough.

"Sorry" both of them said at the same time, which I think caused them to glare at each other, well I couldn't tell, I'm what 5'4.5 and Hong Kong and Australia were 5'7 and 5'9 respectively. Now, I suddenly feel that I'm one of the shortest countries... I hope Sealand never grows up

Somewhere while riding with England, Sealand sneezed.

after waiting for a few minutes I realized that there were other countries who were gathering in the same spot we were, which meant it was getting more crowded "why are there a lot of the other nations here? and what are we waiting for" I asked. "well, most of us are going to take the same car there so..." Australia said, grinning wile Hong Kong was still keeping quiet. "Oi! Australia!come 'ere!" It was New Zealand who was calling out to us "see you guys later at the meeting" Australia said that to us before going New Zealand. There was now an eerie silence between the two of us and then I felt something push me.

"Wah!" before I knew it the floor was suddenly getting closer to my face, luckily Hong Kong managed to grab my waist and pull me close to him. "Th-thanks Hong Kong" I said looking flustered, I mean I just let out a girly scream in front of him... I'm probably gonna get more maid jobs because of this. He just nodded and let go of my waist. That's the second time that someone grabbed my waist today. "Do you know who was the one who pushed me?" I asked moving a bit to the right for some space. He shook his head and said "I didn't see the one who pushed you, but we shouldn't stay here, you might get pushed down again" he grabbed my wrist and took us away from the crowd. we sat down on the chairs that weren't occupied.

"Hong Kong, why did you grab my wrist not the arm or hand?" I asked out of the blue, Hong Kong's face looked surprised. I knew I should have brought my camera, this is a very rare sight for Hong Kong to show some emotion. "nothing, just forget about it" he said, if you look carefully his face turned a pale shade of pink. We heard someone say that the car we were going to take was already here. we followed the people outside, and there were three huge buses in front of us. We lined up together and I kinda found it funny. "You know what, we're just like kids going on a field trip~" I said to no one in particular "really?" Hong Kong asked, we were moving along now although it was still pretty slow.

"Um... yeah! I see the kids at my place do it all the time!" Hong Kong nodded and asked "I thought you're always busy nowadays and that you don't have free-time." I'm surprised that he remembers all the things I tell him... "Yeah but, there is a skill called observation, I heard you were pretty good at that." Hong Kong kept silent "Sorry for the comment, The truth is a lot of kids go to my house, usually during field trips but sometimes they come back and visit me, I usually give them treats as thanks" Hong Kong nodded again and said "I see, but do any of them remember you? You know you're not suppose to tell them that you're a nation"

I nodded "I'm not stupid. of course, I don't tell them, although there was this one time that a child who came to visit me brought their parents along, because usually the parents just go to work and then pick up their kids later. The parent (mom specifically) asked me how long I've been living, because she remembers someone who looked liked me when she was a kid." I smiled remembering that memory "what did you do?" before answering, I pondered that for a bit because that was a memory from long ago...

"I told her I was a descendant of that person" Hong Kong nodded "and she believed you?" he asked "Of course she did". after that we didn't talk much. We finally managed to get inside the bus, I found out from Liechtenstein that it was because of Prussia that it took so long. I t was because he wanted to get the most awesome seat in the bus, and it was only resolved by ate Hungary's magical Frying pan.

Hong Kong's P.O.V

I was seated by the window and Phili was next to me, who was talking with Liechtenstein. I looked over to the one beside her, it was Switzerland giving Phili a death glare. He saw me and also sent me a death glare. It stopped as soon as those two stopped talking. Someone in front told us that we were switching Hotels due unfortunate circumstances. I looked at Phili who was sleeping already.

"Please be also informed that we will bring your stuff to the next hotel and if any of your items is missing please tell us~ We'll get it as soon as possible~" after the initial complaints, everyone calmed down and went back to their business. I shook Phili to wake him to tell him the news but instead of waking up. His head leaned on my shoulder and it seemed like that he began to sleep even sounder, might as well sleep to.

* * *

By the time I woke up, It was already 11 o'clock. Philippines still hasn't woken up yet. I noticed that he wasn't looking very comfortable. I looked up and I noticed that the air conditioner was going at full blast. I remembered that he wasn't to fond of the cold, I turned it down a bit. He looked more comfortable now, that's good.

"*gasp*" I looked to my left, and Liechtenstein was looking at me, with her face red but then she faced front. I was about to say something but Switzerland was glaring at me again. Ignoring the glares that I was receiving, I also felt like someone else was staring at me. I looked up and Thailand was staring at me. "Hello Thailand."

"Ana~" he said looking happily. "Hong Kong, I thought you were going to ride with China to the next hotel~" He said smiling at me. "I also thought that you would be riding Toto to the hotel" I replied back to him

"I did try to bring him here! but there wasn't enough space in my airplane for Toto to fit! My boss even told me to just give it up and leave Toto back at home... I even packed his stuff Ana~" Thailand said. I had nothing to say to that so I kept quiet. "Ana~ I didn't know that you were staring to make your move~"

"keep that kind of information to yourself, Thailand" I said to him in a more deadpan tone "Ana~ You might have a hard time though~" He said to me with a big smile. "Thanks for the help then" he stopped looking at me the sat back down on his chair.

"Thailand is right you know" Vietnam said looking at me from the seat next to Thailand. "You're gonna have a lot of rivals" She said to me in a warning tone. "Then I'll just have to defeat all of them" I replied back. Vietnam giggled

"You're acting like a super hero right now, protecting his loved one from the super villains!" Vietnam said rather amused, giggling. "have you been reading some of America's comic books again?" She suddenly became quiet.

"Shut up Hong Kong"

"Just as I thought"

"Ana~"

* * *

**Ta-Dah! its done! I hope you like the extended edition (although it wasn't extended by much)**

**Once again, sorry for the OOC-ness**

**Thanks for Reading! please review~becauseIneedreviewstolive(justjokingbutseriouslyreview)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Back~! Here's next chappie as celebration~~! Although, I kinda glad there isn't any school anymore! I had to rush a lot of projects -_-;**

**Again, sorry for the OOCness of some of the characters**

**again I love you all sooo much also I'm sorry for the long delay. **

**disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia, sad ain't it?**

* * *

_Dum...Dum...Dum..._

"St-stop it" Philippines opened his eyes and saw Hong Kong staring at him "stop what Phili?" Hong Kong asked "eh-eh!" Philippines said as he realized his head was resting on Hong Kong's shoulder the entire time. Hong Kong massaged his shoulder and said "You were asleep for a long time you know, aren't you hungry?". Philippines just shook his head and looked outside the window, they were already at the highway and they were moving at a very fast pace. "Um... excuse me" Philippines looked at Hong Kong who was looking very uncomfortable and then he realized that he was leaning against the window and taking up Hong Kong's space.

"I-I'm sorry" Philippines said as he quickly went back to his seat, Hong Kong nodded and well stayed silent. Thailand chuckled a bit at how cute this situation was. "Hey Phili, I have a question. Shouldn't you check your phone? It was buzzing since a while ago" Thailand said, Philippines grabbed his phone and checked, he had received about 5messages and most of them were from America. He checked each one, most of the messages just said _"how are ya' Phili!"_ there was one though from Germany _"Philippines, This may be the first time I've sent you a message but, Italy is not with us right now can you check if he is there with you?"_ Philippines texted back _"Okay". _He looked around and didn't see a sign of Italy "  
Hong Kong, Have you seen Italy here?" Hong Kong shook his head "I thought he was supposed to be riding with Germany?" Vietnam asked "Yes, but Germany texted me and said that Italy wasn't with them..." Vietnam nodded

"Oka- wait, when did you and Germany exchange nos.?" Vietnam asked Philippines who was still trying to look for Italy, said "Oh, Italy gave me his no. during the summit a few years back, I just never bothered to use it". Awkward silence fell between the four of them but, Philippines didn't notice and just went back to looking for Italy "Um... Switzerland?" Switzerland looked up at Philippines, because Philippines was kneeling at his seat "What do you want, Philippines?"

"Um... Nothing, It's just that-" Philippines tried to explain "You want to know where that stripping Italian is, right? well, I can tell you for certain that if he gets anywhere near here without pants, I will shoot his-" before Switzerland managed to finish his sentence Netherlands who was just seated behind Switzerland pointed at the driver's seat and said "There's your Italy right there" and Indeed it was Italy who driving the bus, and how did Netherlands figure that out, by looking if there was a hair curl or not.

"Well, that explains why we're going way above the speed limit" Philippines remarked, "and that is also why it suddenly got quiet around here" continued Netherlands who was then pointing at the other nations who have passed out. "Let's just hope, we can get a proper driver at the next stop" said Switzerland who looked at Liechtenstein who was looking a bit pale. Netherlands nodded and went back to taking care of Belgium who also passed out. "WHY IS EVERYONE SO CALM THEN!"

Philippines immediately texted Germany _"S.O.S, Italy is the one driving the bus, please help us". _Philippines was hoping for a fast reply from Germany. Hong Kong pulled Philippines down telling him to sit down properly and to stay calm, Germany immediately called Philippines cellphone and told him to go to Italy and put him on speaker went up to Italy who was looking like he's having the time of his life driving the bus. He placed the phone near Italy's ear and said "Italy, Germany wants to talk to you"

"ITALY!" Philippines heard Germany yell through the phone and that caused Italy to let go of the steering wheel and to cause the bus take a sharp turn and nearly threw Hong Kong off his seat. Philippines immediately grabbed the steering wheel and told Italy to get out of the seat, which he did, while crying because he was being scolded again. After a while, Italy finally hung up the phone he gave it back to Philippines. "Ve~ Germany scolded me again" Italy said as he was holding in to a post. "eh? wait, Phili when did you learn how to drive a bus?" Italy asked Philippines answered with "Italy, I've watched the bus drivers in my place do this, Its no problem".

"Ve~ Is that why the speedometer is at 100mph?"

"I think so"

After managing to get everyone safe to the (2nd) hotel, they were greeted by an angry German and an angrier Austrian. They got scolded for a while, but Philippines was let off easy. Getting to his room, he dropped all of his things there and proceeded to look for some other nations to talk to.

"East Timor~" Philippines hugged East Timor, who was shocked that someone just hugged him out of nowhere. "Ah, Mr. Philippines! Good Morning" East Timor said looking red, Philippines smiled at him and talked to him for a while, they chatted about politics, good food, and what's going on in their lives right now.

"Mr. Philippines, um... do you like anyone right now?" "E-eh? what's with the question, East Timor?" East Timor's face turned serious and grabbed Philippines hands "I'm serious Mr. Philippines. I asked first please tell me who do you like?" Philippines turned red "um... I can't really answer that you know" East Timor Tightened his grip on Philippines hands and said

"Its okay Mr. Philippines, just tell me who you like most of all right now, is it Japan?" "He's like an uncle to me and-" Philippines replied with but wa cut off "Okay then how about America?" "you know pretty well, how I like kuya America" "Right, then... how about France?" "No comment" Philippines said with a deadpan voice. "Okay then, how about Austr- OW!"

Before East Timor could finish, Australia punched him on the head. "Don't bother East Timor, Phili won't get a thing you say" "what does that mean Australia!" Philippines shouted, patting East Timor "Oh, nothing. and I heard at what happened at the bus ride, you nearly crashed the bus at the hotel entrance, you really need to take driving lessons again" Philippines faced turned even redder "Tha-that's not true! a-and I don't need extra driving lessons! I didn't almost crash it I tell you!" Australia chuckled as he sat down beside East Timor. "not from what I've heard and seen~ you nearly crashed the bus to the guard there"

"NO.I. DIDN'T!" Philippines face was as red as a tomato now and walked away steam coming out of his head. Australia laughed to himself "That was so cute~ his face was so red!" East Timor was now feeling Out of Place between those two. "Mr. Australia... You didn't have to point that out you know" East Timor said shyly but Australia just laughed and said "I know I know, but his reaction was so cute and funny, I really think he has a complex about his driving skills" East Timor looked away and said "yeah... right, Mr. Australia. I have a question" "Alright then, shoot"

"Do you like Mr. Philippines?"

"Wut?"

"That's so weird of East Timor; He never asks questions like that and Australia..." Philippines thought to himself. "Ah, Firipin-san, Good Afternoon to you" Philippines turned around and saw Japan "ah- Good afternoon to you to Japan" Japan and Philippines were now walking together "I'm sorry to pry but, what did Australia do to you to have you so mad?" Philippines sweat dropped and said "Um.. how did you know I was mad at him?" "Oh, it was very easy. Your face was red and you said something about Australia"

"oh, I see- Wait I was talking out loud!" Japan nodded to respond "Ok, then... Japan, where are you going?" Japan replied with "Well, I'm going to see Mr. America, he said he was already here. Didn't you receive a text from him?" Philippines immediately went and checked his phone it had 5 miss calls and a lot of unread messages "hehehe... I guess I placed my phone on silent mode"

"PHILIIIIII!" someone shouted that and they looked to where the voice came from and saw America Running down the hall. more specifically running towards them at full speed. with his eyes closed. and carrying a bag from McDonald's...

Japan managed to dodge in time but Philippines on the other hand... well...

The other nations who were at the area, were trying to hold in their laughter and shock as America crashed into Philippines and both of them fell to the ground and then there were hamburgers flying everywhere as they were coming out of the McDonald's bag.

"Uh... Hi Phili, how's it hangin'?"

"U-uhm, o-ok _lang ako-._ "Philippines tried to back away as America was starting to get up, but his hand landed on a hamburger and it got squished. "ewwww, gross" Philippines said as he shook his hand to get rid of the 'hamburger' that was stuck to his hand. "My Hamburger!" America said as he rushed to the squished hamburger.

"Um.. Kuya America, I can buy you some new hamburgers later as long as you help me clean this mess up" America looked at Philippines with the hamburger in his hands "Re-really?" "Yes kuya, as long as you help" America nodded and they began to clean up and the other nations were moving away. After 5 minutes The two of them were done picking up all the hamburgers that fell on the floor.

"Don't worry about it Phili, someone else will clean the spill. No need to get a mop." America said as Philippines was approaching a janitor. Philippines nodded and moved towards America's side as he was walking away. "Have you seen Japan?" America asked.

"I saw him a while ago kuya, baka umalis siya nung nakita niya yung gulo na ginawa natin…" America looked at Philippines "huh? What did you say Phili?" "A-ah wala, wala. Uh, I mean.. nothing" "If you say so…"

They finally reached and they walked towards the counter. "Yo Trix" America said as he waved to the girl at the counter. "Good Afternoon Mr. Jones, what would be your order this time?

"Let's see… Give me…" Philippines didn't bother to listen to America placing his order, he was just waiting for him to be done. "Oi, Phili. Hey, Phili" America said as he was shaking Phili's shoulder "huh?" "Dude, I'm done you gotta pay now."

"Right, sorry Kuya," Philippines took out the amount of money needed and paid the girl. "Kuya, I didn't know you had them on take out" Philippines said as he looked at the amount of Hamburgers they were carrying and trying to ignore all the stares they were getting. "Oh, let's head to the meeting already. We're 10 minutes late."

Philippines stopped in his tracks and said "What! We're late?" America nodded and said "yeah, but it's okay! No one would het mad at the hero!" Philippines sighed and said "Alright Kuya, if you say so."

* * *

As for Japan…

Japan stepped to the side just in time to avoid America crashing into Philippines. Just as he did that he bumped into Italy "Ah, Sorry Itaria-kun" Italy shook his head "Ve~ It's alright Japan. Come on let's go to the meeting or else Germany wil get mad."

"Um… I have to wait for America-kun…"

"America?" Italy looked to the side and saw Phili shaking his hand and America starting to get up "Ve~ don't worry Japan. America has Phili with him~" Italy said calmly "Yes, but-" Japan didn't get to finish his sentence as Italy started to pull him.

'_Gomenasai America-kun, I now I promised to make sure tat you wouldn't be late to the meeting. I'll make it up to you soon'_

* * *

**WOOT~! DUM DA DA DUM~! CHAPPIE 5 IS DONE~! **

**baka umalis siya nung nakita niya yung gulo na ginawa natin – maybe he left when he saw the mess we made.**

**Wala – nothing**

**Kuya- Big Brother**

**Let's see, about the part where Australia took a crack at Phili's driving skills is well… there are a lot of car accidents here in the Philippines, but not to a significant amount that every car here crashes/shot. And most of the crashes consist of public Transportation Viechles A.K.A Taxis, FX's, Buses.. etc; etc;. **

**East Timor~ ain't he cute~? I always picture East Timor as a kid for some reason *shrugs***

**Anyway, Thanks for reading~! Please Review if you can~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeey~! I'm finally updating again! Again some Nation may be OOC BEWARE OF THAT! And I'm sorry about that –bows-**

**I love all of you guys who reviewed faved and placed this story on alert! It reminded me that I still have a story that I have to continue! (Seriously if I didn't get notices from the faves and alerts and reviews I would have completely forgotten about this story!) and that I shouldn't just keep this story in my head!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, sadly… **

* * *

Philippines and America were running towards the meeting room and America was bumping into people left and right. Philippines was the one who was apologizing to the people that America bumped into. "kuya! Hintay! (Big brother! Wait for me!)" Philippines shouted and America slowed down, but he was still to fast for Philippines to catch up to.

"Move faster Phili! Don't wanna be late!" America yelled as he sped up again. Philippines groaned and kept on running to at least try and catch up with America. Finally, they reached the meeting hall which was hidden behind two large oak doors and Philippines can hear some of the other nations shouting. And without further ado America opened the doors with a big smile and said. "NO NEED TO WORRY! THE HERO IS HERE!"

Silence filled the room as everyone looked at America then at Philippines who was hiding behind America. Philippines was really embarrassed since this was one of the first few times he had been late to a meeting, America on the other hand is still smiling like an idiot. And then a shoe hit America squarely in the face which came from a very angry brit.

"You bloody idiot! Do you know how late you are!" England shouted as he was hopping towards America to get his shoe back. Knowing that the two would probably end up fighting again Philippines closed the door and excused him, sitting himself between Thailand and Vietnam who were smiling at him.

And as usual Chaos ensued in the room; America, France and England were fighting with each other again and Korea was claiming things as his as usual. Philippines was just staring at the commotion occasionally trying to read the papers that were given to him by Thailand. He looked to his left and realized that Vietnam wasn't there anymore and she was behind America holding a rice paddle. '_I wonder where did ate Vietnam get her rice paddle from?' _Philippines thought to himself.

"**SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! WE ARE HER FOR A MEETING! NOW THAT THE HOST COUNTRY IS HERE EVERYONE ****IHR HINTERN SITZEN DOWN! **( Sit your asses down!)" Germany's shout startled Philippines as well as the other countries who were slacking off, and everyone now was seated in their places. "Now that everyone is seated we will continue the meeting WITH ORDERLINESS! You all know the rules!"

"Well then! For the global warming thing I really want that we should create a super Hero to protect the earth!" America stated cheerfully. "You Git! Haven't we gone through this before!" America sighed and said "I know that, but this time, I've thought it through! We'll have China build it and get Germany to design it-"

"Hey! Who said that I was gonna build it for you aru!" China said his distaste evident on his face. "and who said that I was going to design it!" Germany's face was looking angrier and angrier. "Don't Worry! I already have the designs ready all you have to do is Finalize it~" America replied and showed everyone his design of the 'Hero'. "Nein! I refuse to do such a thing!" Germany shouted "Me too, aru"

* * *

The three of them fought for while until England and France were added to the mix and Germany deciding that he'd rather attend to Italy who was complaining that he was hungry as well as China who decided to talk to Taiwan bout something. Realizing that this meeting was going nowhere as usual, the other nations began talking amongst themselves.

"Looks like nothing's going to change…." Philippines said to himself with a smile. "You seem to be enjoying with what's happening" Philippines looked up and saw Russia smiling at him. "Did I really look like that I was enjoying myself?" Russia's smile looked a bit darker and said "Yes, you did Philippines, I'm quite enjoying this because I just can't wait until I have the chance to smash their faces in and watch them as they grovel on the ground begging for forgiveness…"

"Okay then…" Philippines said, feeling that the air around Russia turned dark and scary. "Well, see you later Philippines~ I have to attend to a certain lithuanian~!" Russia said smiling as he was walking towards Lithuania who was chatting with Latvia but Russia turned around and said "You'll see me very soon Philippines~ I'll sure of that…" Philippines shuddered but smiled at Russia and said "Okay then, See you~"

* * *

Everyone rushed out as soon as possible and Philippines was one of the last few nations who left the meeting hall after he tried to clean up the mess that the other nations made and being ushered out by a staff member.

"Where to eat, where to eat... um…" Philippines thought to himself as he was passing by a few restaurants "I don't want to eat at a place that's to fancy since I already don't have any money with me… definitely not at anything that's to cheap… gotta have some class..."

* * *

"Hey! Hong- I mean Xiang! Wanna eat with us?" Taiwan said as she spotted Hong Kong. He looked over to where her voice came from and he saw Taiwan with Korea, Vietnam and Thailand who were busy chatting with each other. Hong Kong shook his head and continued on walking in the direction he was going.

"Well, that was rude of him" Taiwan said huffing "Well, it was better than you accidentally saying his personification out loud you know" Vietnam said quietly, being weary at the people who were passing by. "I know, I know but you didn't have to hit me so hard you know" Taiwan said as she was massaging her side which Vietnam hit. "Sorry about that then" Vietnam said.

"I have an Idea why he blew you off Tai- I mean Mei, ana~" Thailand corrected himself when he saw Vietnam's glare at him. "Really?" Taiwan asked as she sat down "Yup ana~ look~" and Thailand pointed to a very serious looking Philippines who was pacing between two areas. "He must be having a hard time deciding where to eat ana~" Thailand said smiling.

"And you wanna know the best part ana~?" Thailand asked and everyone at the table asked "what" including Korea who was eating some kimchi. "look at those three ana~" Thailand this time, pointed to Hong Kong was steadily getting closer to where Philippines was and Australia who was walking with America discussing something who was also getting close to where Philippines was.

The four of them just watched (and ate) as the scene in front of them enfolded. America saw Hong Kong chatting with Philippines if he wants to have lunch with him and seeing Philippines say yes almost made America hit Australia. And then those two rushed over saying that Philippines was gonna have lunch with the two of them and started drag Philippines away but Philippines stopped them and just said that the four of them have lunch together.

"It's like a Korean Drama, da ze~ maybe I should write this down…" Korea mumbled to himself.

* * *

So the meeting began in full swing again but this time everything was in a very serious mode so everyone paid attention.

-30 mins later-

"!"

And with that simple quote it flung the entire room into chaos again.

* * *

The meeting was finally over for the day but it only means that they would have to go through all that again tomorrow morning…

"Hey, Phili!" Prussia called out to the island nation who was chatting with a few girls. They said their goodbyes and Philippines walked over to Prussia "Yes Prussia? What is it?" he asked. Prussia whistled "You're getting lucky with the ladies now, I suppose that's what happen when someone this awesome taught you how to pick chicks up" Prussia winked at a couple of girls passing by and they giggled- blushed.

"Is that all you have to say? Since I'm very tired right now…" Philippines asked exasperated.

"Of course not! Come with the awesome me, I'll take you drinking!" Prussia exclaimed wringing his arm around Philippines' neck. "Um... I really shouldn't.. I still have to go the meeting tomorrow- and I-" but Philippines' excuses fell on deaf ears as Prussia said "Don't worry about the meeting tomorrow! Bruder is going to be drinking with us!"

'_How come that doesn't make me feel any better?' _Philippines thought to himself.

* * *

**Woot! Done! I'm sorry if this one is so short! BTW, I may not update as much (AGAIN) school is starting up again, and I'm starting High school! I'm so excited! But, I'll try to update sometime between the last week of June to the first week of July or maybe even earlier!**

**I'll try my best for the next chapter! So cheer me on by reviewing! I love you guys! **


End file.
